


Memories Of The Past

by entiegon



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blindness, Bunker 9 (Percy Jackson), Denial of Feelings, Depression, Gen, Guide Dog, Memories, Mentions of Car Accidents, Mentions of Death, One Shot, Original Characters - Freeform, Out of Character, POV Multiple, Sad Leo Valdez, Song Lyrics, Song fic, after the defeat of Gaea, based on an Anthony Callea song, main story based in the Amphitheatre, meal skipping, mentions of injury, mortal family, written before The Blood Of Olympus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entiegon/pseuds/entiegon
Summary: It's that day again. The day that Leo lost his mother. But this year he's facing it at camp for the first time. And his friends and fellow campers are quick to notice that he's not his usual happy, sarcastic, Hermes-camper-like self. Let me tell you, Leo's not the only one remembering things from the past.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Memories Of The Past

**Author's Note:**

> the song to this story is 'Now Your Gone' by Anthony Callea

It was that time of year again. That one day that still haunted Leo’s memories despite everything that he told himself. That one day that he tried and failed at keeping his smile and jokes. And, like the other nine days before this one during the past nine years, his mind had already registered what day it was ever since the clock had struck midnight.

His sister, Nyssa, had had to get him up so that _he_ was ready in time for breakfast. And almost as soon as he had stumbled out of bed, someone had noticed the change in him. But he shook it off as being over-tired and somehow managed to get his cabin down to the dining pavilion for breakfast.

Even at breakfast, people noticed his lack of spirit. And people were still talking about the defeat of Gaea from two weeks ago. In fact, he was usually one of the first to start the talk, not that he liked to brag or anything. But that day…that day he sat quietly, picking at his scrambled eggs on toast. It was noticed easily.

He avoided Jason and Piper most of the morning. They had even gotten Percy, Annabeth, Hazel and Frank to help search for him and find out what was wrong. Even his siblings were on the hunt for him. But he hid himself away in Bunker 9, hoping that they would give up. He even skipped lunch altogether. That just made them search harder.

Finally he emerged from his hiding spot with a heavy sigh. He knew he just had to keep pushing through the day like he had done for so many years. But this time it seemed different. He couldn’t explain it, but when he told the others the truth about his past, about his mum, yeah it felt like a whole lot had been lifted off his shoulders, but he also felt more exposed. Like having a deep wound cut open again after so many tender years of living with the scar.

He didn’t realise he had already started walking back to the cabins when someone called out to him.

“ Hey, Leo! Wait up! Where’ve you been?” Jason asked, jogging up to his side.

“ Just…thinking. That’s all.” Leo muttered in reply as he continued to walk away from the forest.

“ We’ve been looking for you everywhere, you know?”

“ I know.”

“ We were worried something was wrong.” Jason continued, not having heard Leo’s response.

Leo stopped walking. He didn’t turn around or say anything. He just seemed to freeze. After about a minute of silence, he lowered his head further and continued walking.

“ No. Nothing’s wrong.” He muttered as he left. He didn’t realise he was making a bee-line for the amphitheatre until he was already there.

* * *

“ Any luck?” Jake Mason asked when he noticed Jason walk up to them.

He and the other Hephaestus campers were sitting in the dining pavilion at their table. Piper, Annabeth, Hazel and Frank were already with them. Percy had enlisted Nico’s help in searching the beach and they were just coming in from the other end of the pavilion. Behind Jason came Thalia. She had been a little bit harder to get help from, but in the end she agreed. She was, after all, one of the best trackers thanks to her being Artemis’s lieutenant.

“ He was coming out of the forest when I found him so I’d say he was in Bunker 9.” Jason replied once everyone was in ear shot.

“ Did he say anything?” Nyssa asked.

“ Like what was wrong?” Hazel added.

“ And what he’s been doing to make us all worry about him?” Piper added on top of that.

“ He just said he had been thinking and that nothing was wrong.” Jason replied.

“ Which is obviously a lie… or half a lie.” Annabeth sighed. “ Okay, where was he going?”

“ He looked like he was heading towards the amphitheatre.”

It was a few minutes later that someone realised that Hazel had gotten up and was heading out of the dining pavilion towards the amphitheatre.

“ Hazel?” Frank called over to her in confusion, alerting the others to her movements. “ What’s wrong?”

“ I think I know what’s going on.” She replied, remembering Leo’s confessions aboard the Argo II as they went after Gaea. “ Just take it easy on him today.” Then she was gone.

* * *

Leo thought that the amphitheatre was going to be empty. He was wrong. Sitting on the stage, her hands dancing along the keyboard of the grand piano she sat at, was a fifteen year old girl with long, dirty blonde hair that reached to her upper back. The tune she played sounded suspiciously like a love song. And then she started signing.

_“_ _I know you don't want me  
Don't wanna hear me crying  
But I can’t help myself this time.”_

It was barely noticeable, but Leo thought that he could see a tear stream down her face. Quietly he wondered what had made her upset. But he sat at the Hephaestus bench and waited for her to finish.

_  
“ What's the right way  
The way to say goodbye  
These tears I cry are filled with pride   
Everyone has come to celebrate this life   
There's so much love right here  
They will never take the place you leave behind.”_

Those words choked at the girl’s voice, threatening to stop her music. But she seemed to carry on. She didn’t notice Leo… but then again, Leo had been pulled into the past at those words. He, himself, tried to keep his own tears in check as he remembered the day of his mother’s funeral.

~Flashback~

 _The social workers had dressed him up in black and taken him to the funeral. He had stayed in the back of the church with them only because his relatives wanted nothing to do with him. He was, according to his Aunt Rosa, a_ diablo _after all. They didn’t want him hanging around them in case he decided to do to them what he did to his mother. If only they realised he had been trying to protect her._

_Now he stood in front of his mother’s grave. The tears that had threatened to escape him back in the church were finally falling down his cheeks. He knew that he had to say good-bye forever, but he didn’t know how to do it. So he just threw down the rose he held._

_“ I’ll never play with fire again,_ Mamá _. I promise you.” He whispered before he was urged to move._

_And when he went to the foster homes he was bound to be placed in, he knew that nothing they did for him would ever compare to what his mother did for him. They could never be his mother. And he planned on proving that to the world._

~End Flashback~

“ Leo?” He was brought out of his memory when he heard Hazel’s soft voice.

“ I’m fine.” He whispered quietly, not realising that the song was affecting her too.

_“ Now you're gone_

_I stand here proud_

_Though I'll never see your face again_

_I'm surrounded by your grace_

_Can't you hear me calling out your name_

_Somehow this doesn't seem real_

_I'll only see you in my dreams_

_Now you’re gone.”_

That was when Hazel looked into Leo’s face. She heard the lyrics being sung, but all she could think about was Sammy and how she wanted to make him happy even though she didn’t know how. She saw so much of him when she looked at Leo and, honestly, she was glad that Leo was her friend as well. At least it was like she still had a small part of her old friend in him.

But the look in Leo’s eyes told her that he had gone back into his memories, so she sat next to him and was just there for him. Of course she had no idea how much it would mean to him, but at that moment things were just peaceful… in a sad kind of way.

Finally, a stray tear fell down Leo’s cheek as he remembered the night of the fire and how he had called out for his mother when she had been locked in the warehouse by Gaea. He never admitted that most of his nightmares were from that night and he never would. But at least the other dreams he had, the good ones, were of happier times with his mother. At least he still had that in him despite what had happened.

_“ I know you had a good life_

_It doesn't make it any easier_

_I guess we all gotta fly someday_

_The lessons you gave me_

_I'll remember forever_

_Until the day I die”_

No one noticed when Nico and Frank walked quietly into the amphitheatre at those lyrics. And, of course, they had heard part of the song on their way to the amphitheatre. The others were following behind them, still trying to figure out why people were suddenly disappearing when they went over there. At first they thought that Nico had kidnapped Hazel and Leo… but then they remembered that Nico was still with them. That’s when Nico decided to prove them wrong. Frank only went with him because he was worried about Hazel.

But the second Nico heard the words ‘ _I know you had a good life/ It doesn't make it any easier/ I guess we all gotta fly someday’_ his thoughts were instantly travelled to his sister. Bianca had been good to him, loved him more than anything…even if he did annoy her from time to time. It was, after all, a younger brother’s duty to annoy his older sister.

And the games that the two would play together always brought a rare smile to his face. But he knew that he would never get to see her again. Not after she went through rebirth. That fact just seemed to worsen the fact that she was gone. _One of these days,_ he had promised himself not long after he found out about Bianca’s rebirth, _I will see you again._

Frank, on the other hand, was remembering when he saw that buzzard flying out of his grandmother’s window on the second-storey of his now burnt down family mansion. His grandmother had told him she would die her own way and he knew that she had been right to think that. He also knew that everything she, and his mother, taught him about who and more importantly what he was would never be forgotten easily. He did, after all, help defeat a giant once he had figured out exactly what they had meant.

“ Is everything okay over here?” Nico asked softly, not wanting to disturb the music or the memories it brought to his mind.

“ Yeah.” Hazel replied. “ We’re just listening to the music.”

Leo didn’t look like he was going to reply any time soon. He was still thinking about what he had done to make sure that he was true to his word on making sure that those foster homes knew they would never take his mother’s place in his heart.

_“_ _Everyone has come to celebrate this life  
There's so much love right here  
They will never take the place you leave behind”_

But the son of Hephaestus knew, somehow, that everyone that was slowly making their way into the amphitheatre was there for him. They were his family now even if he had only known them for what, just over a year? Okay, maybe Piper knew him a little bit longer, but that would only be because of the Wilderness School. The main thing was that his demigod family…his true family in his eyes…they had all come to make sure that he was okay.

To them, he wasn’t a _diablo_.

_“_ _Now you're gone  
I stand here proud  
Though I'll never see your face again   
I'm surrounded by your grace  
Can't you hear me calling out your name   
Somehow this doesn't seem real   
I'll only see you In my dreams  
Now you’re gone_

_Now you’re gone_ _”_

By this time, almost everyone was remembering something from their past. Leo, of course, was still remembering his mother. But somewhere along the line he had started remembering Festus too and how the great metallic dragon had saved him at Midas’s place. He knew he could have done more to help. He just knew it. Being blown out of the sky was not how he had imagined he would lose the dragon. The memories made him curl up where he sat, trying to force his tears back behind his eyes.

Thalia, however, was remembering a time when she, Luke and Annabeth were on the run. Yeah, Luke’s death had affected her. It had affected everyone. But the fact that he was gone didn’t destroy the fact that he had still been her friend despite everything. He had tried to right what he did wrong in the end, right? And those old memories…

~Flashback~

_Thalia, Luke and Annabeth were trapped. In front of them stood a rather large hellhound, growling at the fact that its next meal kept running away from it. Being the reckless boy he now was Luke had charged straight at the hellhound. He was nearly swallowed whole, but Thalia had called a shot of lightning from the sky and destroyed the monster. Then she gave him the biggest lecture she could think of about scaring her and Annabeth. Needless to say, Annabeth was still standing in the same place as before, shaking in fear at nearly losing her ‘big brother’._

~End Flashback~

A faint sob was the only thing that pulled everyone out of their memories. Even Leo looked around confused. It wasn’t until they realised that the music had stopped for a few seconds that they also realised their entertainer was the one who was upset. But the girl at the piano merely wiped her eyes, took a deep breath to settle herself and continued with her playing.

_“_ _I know you don't want me  
Don't wanna hear me crying”_

The girl played for a little bit more before going into the chorus once more.

_“_ _Now you're gone  
I stand here proud  
Though I'll never see your face again   
I'm surrounded by your grace  
Can't you hear me calling out your name   
Somehow this doesn't seem real   
I'll only see you In my dreams  
Now you’re gone_

_Now you’re gone_ _”_

Again the memories flowed. But none of the memories from her audience were as strong as her own. And the letters in her jacket pocket seemed to sit heavily as if they were made of lead.

~Flashback~

 _Two weeks ago, Will came into the Apollo cabin. She knew it was him by his footsteps, but she couldn’t understand why he seemed so hesitant. Only the day before had the_ Argo II _returned with the news of victory against Gaea. Everyone should be happy and celebrating. Even the music that she was listening to was bright and bubbly. She never knew how quickly things were about to change._

_“ Alison?” The head counsellor called gently. If that wasn’t a dead give-away that something was wrong, then she didn’t know what was._

_“ I’m here, Will. What’s wrong?” She asked, sweeping her dirty blonde hair into a ponytail._

_She usually did that when she could sense someone was keeping something from her. It was that which told Will (and anyone else) that she would severely hurt them if they didn’t tell her the exact truth of what they knew. Even Clarisse knew when to stop annoying her and tell her the truth when she did that, which surprised everyone including her. The Stoll brothers were still doing Kitchen Duty for the last prank they had pulled…at her expense._

_“ You got a letter. From your mother.” Will said, walking up to her and placing an envelope in her hand._

_“ Did you…?” Alison began but Will cut her off._

_“ Even if I did, I wouldn’t be able to understand it. Chiron also got a letter from your mother.”_

_“ What did he say to you?”_

_“ To just keep doing what I’ve always been doing, watch out for you.”_

_Alison feared opening the letter. She had had a dream two nights before the_ Argo II _had returned about something having had happened to her family and friends out in the mortal world. And she was pretty sure that this letter was going to explain her dream. Sure enough, as she pulled the page out and ran her fingers over the braille, her fears came true._

_“ No.” She whispered, a tear forming in her eye. “ No, he can’t be. They can’t be.”_

_“ Ali?” Will asked softly._

_“ He was taking them to the carnival. The… the twins are… are in the hospital. Romeo… he’s… he’s… gone. Will, they couldn’t… they couldn’t save him. Why is it always car accidents?”_

_Alison let her tears run freely now. It was a car accident which lost her, her vision. And it was a car accident which lost her, her boyfriend. The same car accident could also make her lose her twin half-brothers, James and Nikolas._

_Will sat with her on her bunk, wrapping his arms around her and literally giving her a shoulder to cry on. He knew how much her boyfriend meant to her and how much the twins meant to her. And he could only imagine the pain that she was in at the news. But something told him that things were going to get worse. And, unfortunately, the only thing that anyone could do was wait until fresh news had come on the situation._

_Fifteen minutes had passed before the rest of the Apollo cabin came in and learned about what had happened. The funeral that was being held for Romeo would be in two weeks. Andrea (though everyone called her Andi) had already opted to support her sister and friend at the funeral. So did Will, though he mainly went because he didn’t want any monsters trying to kill his sisters during the service. The only thing they needed was Chiron’s approval._

_No one expected Alison to get another letter saying that James had died nearly a week after the accident. The little six year old, younger of the twins, had died two nights after Alison had read the first letter. Nikolas was still struggling, but the doctors seemed to have hope for him. That was four days after the accident. That night, every member of the Apollo cabin prayed to their father that he would help little Nikolas, for Alison’s sake. Their prayers were heard._

_It was only expected that Chiron allow Alison to go to both funerals. Little James’s funeral was held within a week of his death. Both Andi and Will went with Alison. She took a blue cellophane flower with her and placed it in the coffin, resting it on the boy’s chest. They stayed with her mother and step father for a couple more days before they had to return. At least she got to hold Nikolas’s hand during that time._

~End Flashback~

That had been flowing through the girl’s mind ever since she started playing this particular song. With a sigh, she allowed her tears to fall once more as she finished her song.

_“ Now you’re gone.”_

Her voice was soft as she sang the last words, but more than one person in her audience knew that she was trying to hold back her tears. Surprisingly, it was Leo who started the applause. Despite how sad the song proved to be when it was sung by her and how much the memories hurt when he was flung back into them on that day, she was still a pretty good pianist and singer. Such talent, he knew, could only belong to the Apollo cabin.

“ Who’s there?” The girl asked, turning to where she could hear the applause. Subconsciously she raised her hands to her head and tied her long hair in a ponytail.

“ It’s us, Alison.” Nyssa explained, knowing the gesture well. “ The Hephaestus cabin along with Nico, Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Piper and Leo.”

“ Nyssa?”

“ Yeah.”

“ What are you doing here?”

“ We were looking for Leo and found him here. He… hasn’t been himself today.”

“ Painful memories?” Alison asked Leo, taking her white cane from the seat beside her and unfolding it. “ Lost someone? Can’t let go?”

“ How did you…?” Leo asked, a little surprised, not just at the fact that this girl seemed to know exactly how he was feeling that day but at the fact that she was also blind.

“ I lost my boyfriend and my little brother to a car accident that happened two weeks ago. I got the first letter the day after you guys came back. The only survivor was my brother’s twin and I don’t even know if he’s out of the hospital yet.”

She said it with such strength that it was hard to believe that the girl who was making her way over to them now was the same girl who had cried during the unknown performance. Nyssa went over to help her walk up the stairs and lead her to where the others sat, but she didn’t get the chance. Will Solace was already walking down the stairs, a light spring in his step.

“ Ali!” He called, a definite spark of happiness in his voice which made Nyssa’s heart start a tap dance routine.

“ What’s wrong, Will?” Alison asked, taking another step towards the group.

“ There’s someone here who wants to see you. They’re waiting at the border.”

“ Who?”

“ Just someone who’s wanted to see you for a long time.” He said without hesitation.

A smile crossed the girls face as she tugged on her jacket a little and was led out of the amphitheatre. The letters in her pocket now seemed lighter at this mysterious news. It was almost like she had waited an eternity for it. But she stopped when she and Will were directly opposite the Hephaestus cabin and _Argo II_ crew members.

“ Wait.” She said softly before turning to ‘look’ at Leo.

Her perfect baby blue eyes still shone with tears, and it really did become hard to accept that she was blind. But even though her eyes seemed to look straight through him, they didn’t seem hostile or freaky. They just seemed gentle, warm and welcoming…like a warm sun peeping through the clouds after weeks of rain.

* * *

That night, dinner was more bearable. The others respected Leo’s silence, some almost dreading how he was going to act the next day. He didn’t eat much, but it was more than what he had at breakfast and definitely more than what he had at lunch. And his mind seemed to be beginning to accept what had happened nine years ago. The wound was starting to heal over again…and this time it felt like it wasn’t going to be ripped open again.

Halfway through dinner he glanced over to the Apollo table and noticed the German Shepherd dog lying at Alison’s feet. The dog had a black face and most of its back was black, but the rest of its body was a light tan. Even for German Shepherd dog standards, it was small. It looked like a small black and tan wolf. But the harness it had on clearly said otherwise.

Apollo, they said his name was. How ironic. Who would have thought that Apollo the guide dog was going to find a home in the Apollo cabin at a camp for demigods and help a daughter of Apollo the sun god? But one thing was made perfectly clear. No one, not even the Stolls, was to touch the dog in any way, shape or form.

Other than that, Alison seemed happy. She had gotten the chance to talk to her little brother again. He was the mystery person who had wanted to see her. And both of them were overjoyed to know that he was alive. In fact, the entire Apollo cabin seemed happy about the news. Andi, the Apollo girl with an anger management problem who sent Connor Stoll to the infirmary the same day that Jason explained Camp Jupiter to the cabin leaders, even looked like she was planning on composing a song about it…or at least about Apollo the guide dog.

The next thing Leo knew was that dinner was over and the camp fire was starting. Of cause, he didn’t sing. Not on that day. But the camp fire seemed to pass by quickly. Pretty soon, he found himself walking back to the Hephaestus cabin to get ready for bed. His brain was starting to rejoice that the day was coming to a close. But it was as he closed his eyes that Alison’s voice calmed his mind and he began to fall asleep.

* * *

_“ I just want you to know, Leo, that despite everything that’s happened, those we lose are never truly gone. My boyfriend and my brother will always be with me, no matter what happens to me. Those we lose? They may be gone from this world, but they’re never gone from us. Be proud knowing that whoever it was loved you for who you are. Be proud that you had a chance to know them. And remember the good times you shared. That’s basically what that song is saying.” Was what the blind daughter of Apollo had said._

_“ What?” Leo had asked, not having understood the majority of what had been said._

_“ Just remember to look inside when you feel life getting rough. That’s where they are, after all.”_

_And with that, she let Will take her to the camp borders._


End file.
